


more than words

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically PWP, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: Bellamy/Clarke + Scrabble & Pointless Sexin'.





	

His girl likes to play games.

Not in the mind games kind of way. They have been together for years and they are truly happy. Happier than he thinks they should be sometimes considering they drive each other up the wall eighty percent of the time.

No, his girl likes board games, video games, card games. Basically anything that pits the two of them against each other in some sort of head to head competition. And usually she wins but there is one game that she has never been able to beat him at.

She groans when he grabs the board, laying it out on the coffee table between them.

“Damn it, Bellamy,” she says, curling one yoga pant covered leg under her as she makes herself comfortable on the floor next to the table. “You know I suck at Scrabble!”

Bellamy smirks as he sets up the board, spilling the little square tiles and turning them each face down.

“I know, that’s why we’re playing.” He laughs when she throws an S at his head and he flips it upside down so he can mix it in with the rest of the letters. They each grab seven and he carefully sets each into his little tray, already forming a word in his mind as he takes in the letters that he has.

“This is so stupid,” Clarke grumbles as she frowns down at her own tray. Bellamy watches in amusement as her forehead crinkles, tiny parallel lines running down the smooth skin between her eyes. Her teeth bite into her bottom lip as she concentrates and she’s so damn beautiful that he almost forgets that he has to start the game.

Bellamy looks down at his letters and thinks for just a second before laying down his word. “Gauzy. 18 points.” He writes the score down on a sheet of lined paper as Clarke huffs.

“Anyone could put down gauzy,” she mumbles as she builds the word gift off of his G.

They play back and forth a few rounds and by the time he’s at over 100 points and she’s stuck at 35, he can tell that she’s getting restless.

“Come on Bellamy,” she whines. “Let’s play Monopoly. Or Clue! Let’s play Clue!”

Bellamy rolls his eyes as he finishes up a nine letter word that gains him another 45 points. “Clue needs more than two people. You know that.”

Clarke sighs but then he watches her eyes darken a little as she reaches for one of her tiles. “I have a word,” she says and he knows that tone. That’s Clarke’s seduction tone. Nothing good ever comes from that tone.

Well, something good comes from it obviously but it’s always meant to distract him from the task at hand.

He watches as she slowly and carefully places three letters down on the board, S E X, off of the X on his Xeroxes.

“Nice word.” He raises an eyebrow but she simply shrugs, tucking her legs back under her and snuggling into the oversized Yale sweatshirt that she stole out of his closet. “My turn.”

He plays his word, another cool 20 plus points to add to his ever growing total, but it’s not his game that he’s interested in anymore. Now he’s kind of dying to know what she’s going to put down next.

She exchanges her letters for the next two rounds and then she’s dropping an ROTIC after the E in sex. She’s now placed erotic and sex next to each other and he thinks his skin is going to catch on fire with the way she’s looking at him.

Three rounds later and she’s got PANT, ERECT and LICK on the board and he feels like he’s going to explode.

“What are you doing to me, woman?” He asks as he places a word down on the board under DOME. Which…actually doesn’t really make a lot of sense since she’s been only placing dirty words for a while now. “Wait…dome?”

Clarke snickers. “No, nerd. It says do me.”

He has no words. She’s rendered him speechless.

“Clarke…you can’t put do me. First of all, it’s two words.”

“Well you didn’t say anything when I put it down,” she argues, her arms crossing over her chest. Normally he’d probably be checking out her cleavage but in the hoodie she’s wearing he’s sort of just picturing them in his head. “Hello! Earth to Bellamy!”

Clarke snaps her fingers in his face and he groans, his dick painfully hard and probably extremely noticeable in the thin cotton pants he wears to bed. “Whatever, just go.”

She snickers again, the little minx, and pretends to think for a minute, her finger in her mouth as she looks up at him from under her lashes. “Hey Bell? Does fornicate have one N or two?”

And that’s when he can’t take it anymore. Watching her swirl that perfect little tongue around that perfect little finger has him losing control. She squeals as he pushes himself off of the floor and across the table in one fluid motion, grabbing her face between his hands so he can kiss her.

He practically yanks her up when she moans into his mouth but she stops him before he can push the game onto the floor. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she says with labored breath. “I’ve just always wanted to do this.” He watches as she takes her arm and sweeps the board and all the pieces onto the ground.

Bellamy laughs. “And how was it?”

Clarke nods in approval. “Very satisfying,” she says and she giggles when he picks her up and lays her on the table.

“I know something else that’s satisfying,” he tells her as he pushes the sweatshirt up and off of her head. Her body is laid out on the table in front of him, all smooth creamy skin and the birthmark on her hip that he has to nibble at every time he sees it.

So he does.

“Bellamy,” she breathes out when his hand ghosts over her thigh, stopping to run a finger under the band of her yoga pants from hip to hip. “You drive me crazy.”

He groans into the skin of her bare stomach, loving the words tumbling off her pretty lips. “And you don’t think the last hour wasn’t just as torturous for me?”

“Mmm, torturous,” she croons and he bites at the skin of her thigh as he works her leggings off. “That’s gotta be a big number word right there.”

Bellamy looks up at her as he kisses his way back up her inner thigh. “Not as much as you’d think,” he mumbles in between kisses and bites. “Nine on its own, more if you’ve got a triple word space.”

“I love it when you talk wordy to me,” she says and if she didn’t sound so out of breath he’d think she was kidding. He likes that she digs the fact that he’s kind of a nerd full of information that most people don’t give two shits about.

“Speaking of the alphabet,” he quips and she gasps when he runs his tongue along her, forming an A, then a B and so on until she’s trembling beneath him.

She tugs on his arm until he’s level with her face again. “Take me to bed,” she practically begs and he kisses her languidly as he picks her up. He loves that she’s not shy at all as she wraps her legs around his waist, her wetness coating his abs as he carries her into his bedroom.

It takes her no time at all to rid him of his clothes and then he’s pushing into her slowly, her nails biting into the skin at the small of his back.

“You feel so fucking good,” she moans, her back arching and he takes the opportunity to slide his arm underneath to pull her body closer to his. She melds into his form like she was made for him.

“So do you,” he whispers in her ear and she shakes her head. “What’s wrong?”

“Bigger,” she says and it doesn’t make sense at first but when he gets it he chuckles and grinds his hips into hers.

“I concur,” he guesses and she moans louder, her legs tightening around his waist. “You’re so fucking wet. You’re drenched.”

“God, Bellamy.” He grins into her shoulder as she pushes her hips up to meet his, their bodies connecting in a delicious friction that sends him close to the edge.

“Come on,” he tells her, slipping his hand between where they are joined to rub at her most sensitive area. “Come undone for me, Clarke.”

She’s gripping his biceps so hard it hurts but he doesn’t care and he’s relentless until she’s falling apart beneath him, his name a prayer on her lips as he tips over the edge himself.

“Holy shit,” she pants out when he falls beside her, his arm reaching to pull her up against him. “We should do that more often.”

“What, have sex?” he laughs. “We do that all that time. More than all the time. We basically never stop doing that.”

“No,” she giggles as she pushes her arm against his shoulder. “Play dirty Scrabble. Much more fun than boring old Scrabble.”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow. “Says the girl with the word kink.”

Clarke gasps and shoots him a dirty look. “Hey! I don’t have a word…” She stops and pouts. “Don’t kink shame me.”

“I’m not,” he chuckles, pressing his lips against the soft skin of her shoulder. “It really turns me on.”

“Does it?” she asks quietly, her fingers playing with his fingertips where they sit on her stomach. “Tell me.”

“It gets me excited,” he says against her neck. “Aroused. Euphoric. Blissful. Intoxicated.” He punctuates each word with a kiss down her arm until she’s sighing and pushing herself up until she’s straddling his waist.

They never finish their game of Scrabble, the tiny wooden pieces still littering his living room floor in the morning when he gets up to make them coffee, but he’s pretty sure he’ll count this game night as a tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks my late night Scrabble partner & fellow Bellarke shipper for this one! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
